


Maddy Perez imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Maddy Perez/Male reader





	1. Different (nsfw)

Maddy knew you were a virgin and had a whole lot of fun teasing you about it. 

“Seriously Y/N how are you still a virgin? You’re hot and I can name a dozen girls at school who would happily jump on your dick,” she chuckled as you drove her to school one morning. 

“Just haven’t met the right girl yet,” you told her but the truth was you had had a crush on Maddy since 6th grade and didn’t think about any girl but her. 

“Well you’re missing out,” she shrugged, “sex is amazing." 

"Sex is amazing with Nate or with every other guy you’ve fucked,” you laugh. 

“I haven’t even had sex with Nate in a month, he’s been a huge cunt lately,” she sighs. 

“When isn’t he,” you mutter under your breath as you pull into the school parking lot. 

Maddy see’s Cassie and hops out of your car to catch up with her, “thanks for the ride, see you later,” she says blowing you a kiss. 

“See you later,” you say but she’s already gone. 

You throw your head back against the seat in frustration, Maddy was never gonna see you as more than a friend was she. 

Another month goes by and Maddy and Nate were officially on another one of their breaks which Maddy consistently complained to you about. 

“God who the fuck does he think he is being such a piece of shit, this time we’re breaking up for good,” she says even though you know they’ll be back together in no time. 

“Just forget about him Maddy, you’re too good for him anyways,” you reply. 

You guys were hanging out in your room both lying back on your bed staring up at the ceiling instead of doing homework. 

“Why can’t every guy be like you,” she states. 

“Maybe you’re just picking the wrong guys,” you say. 

“I’m serious Y/N you’re like all sweet and shit, you’d never pull that kind of bullshit that other guys do,” she says propping herself up on her elbow so she’s looking down at you. 

Then she gets an idea. 

Maddy swings a leg over your waist and suddenly she’s sitting on you. 

“You wanna fuck?” She asks innocently. 

You had fantasized about this moment so many times but now you were at a loss for words. 

“Wh-what?” You stutter. 

“You want to fuck?” She asks again. 

“Maddy I don’t think this is a good idea, you’re just mad at Nate,” you ramble. 

“Fuck Nate,” she says matter of factly running her hands down your chest, “come on Y/N don’t you want to see why sex is so much fun,” she smiles. 

You should stop this but your body is already reacting to her. 

“I can feel you’ve got a boner,” she grins rolling her hips. 

She takes her shirt off and guides your hands to her breasts allowing you to palm her through her bra. 

Fuck it. 

You flip Maddy over and you’re kissing her, kissing her like you’ve thought about doing so many times before. 

You don’t entirely know when it happened but Maddy’s bra is now gone and she’s lying underneath you completely bare from the waist up. 

You take a moment to look at her and your brain nearly short circuits. 

“You are so fucking beautiful Maddy,” you say and she smiles, tangling her fingers in your hair and bringing you back down to kiss her. 

This was different for Maddy. 

Nate never took the time to compliment her during sex, he barely even looked at her, he just told her whatever position he wanted her in and they had sex… come to think of it that’s how most guys were with her. 

Maddy was lost in her own thoughts when you pulled away much to her protest. 

“Wait I uh… I don’t have any condoms,” you say. 

“I have some in my bag,” she tells you. 

You reluctantly climb off of her grabbing her bag and handing it to her. 

She digs around and pulls a condom out, “you know how to put one of these on?” She teases. 

“I had to put one on a banana in health class how much harder can it be?” You say hoping to not make a fool of yourself. 

It was not as easy as you thought it would be. 

You took your shirt off in a hurry, tugging your pants off and nearly falling over which made Maddy giggle. 

When you were just in your underwear you looked at her, “I have your consent right?" 

"Yes you dork,” she chuckles. 

You let your underwear fall to the floor and get back into bed, sitting on your knees above her as you fumble with the condom wrapper. 

Once it’s out of the wrapper you unroll it and attempt to put it on. 

“It was so much easier in health class,” you mumble having trouble getting it on. 

Maddy sits up and puts her hands over yours, “let me help." 

Maddy gets the condom on you and strokes your cock a few times. 

"Oh wow,” you sigh. 

“So much better than your own hand right,” she grins. 

“So much better,” you say letting out a moan which at first you were embarrassed about but Maddy seemed to be really into it. 

Maddy’s hand disappears and you already miss the touch but when it comes to your attention that Maddy is shrugging out of her shorts you snap back into action. 

You help her out of her shorts and panties, both of you now completely naked. 

“You really are gorgeous Maddy,” you tell her. 

Maddy doesn’t know what to say so instead she just says what she usually says, “fuck me Y/N." 

You pushed the tip of your cock inside her, looking for a reaction to make sure you doing it right and Maddy took in a sharp breath. 

Pushing in further Maddy moaned and soon you were in fully. 

With an experimental rock of your hips Maddy gripped the sheets under her so you took that as a sign to keep going. 

It took you a few minutes but eventually you found a rhythm that Maddy seemed to like. 

Her hands went to your back and she looked right into your eyes. 

This wasn’t a position Maddy was in a lot, it was usually too intimate for the guys she was with, especially Nate, but the way you guys were breathing heavily in sync made her stomach tight. 

You watched the way her breasts bounced with every thrust and you couldn’t help but wrap your lips around one of her nipples. 

"Oh god,” she said digging her nails into your back, raising her chest as you switched to the other one. 

The way Maddy was moaning made you cum a lot faster than you had anticipated and Maddy loved the way your body twitched as you came. 

“Did you cum?” You asked her. 

Normally she would lie and get herself off to completion at home but she didn’t want this to end yet. 

“Not yet,” she told you. 

“Okay,” you say rocking your hips again even though you were starting to get soft, you were determined to make her cum. 

Maddy bit her lip and kissed you again, another thing she wasn’t used to doing during sex, kissing. 

You reached a hand down and found her clit with your fingertips which made Maddy gasp. 

You knew most girls couldn’t get off on penetration alone so you rubbed circles over her clit. 

Maddy was moaning and sighing, coming close to her release. 

With a few more thrusts and the added pressure to her clit she was climaxing around your cock. 

“Y/N,” she said tapping on your shoulder, “I came." 

"You did?” You said happily. 

“Yeah I did,” she nodded. 

“Cool,” you replied mentally slapping yourself for not saying something so lame. 

You pulled out of her and took the condom off throwing it in the trash and laying next to her. 

“Do you want to like cuddle or something? My parents won’t be home for another hour,” you told her. 

Maddy curled into your side, putting her head on your chest. 

Maybe Maddy really was going to break up with Nate for real this time.


	2. Friends with benefits headcanons (nsfw)

· when Maddy isn’t fucking Nate she’s fucking you 

· when they’re together you and Maddy are just friends but the instant they go on a break she’s back in your bed

· it started sophomore year when she saw you watching her very intently during a performance

· she and Nate had “broken up” for the first time and she wanted to get back at him

· so you guys hooked up under the bleachers after the football game

· you guys have sex anywhere you can 

· in your room

· in your car afterschool (or at school during lunch) 

· in the cheerleaders locker room

· in the dressing room of whatever store she dragged you to to watch her try on clothes at

· she sends you pictures of herself all the time

· there’s a lot of pictures of her in her cheer uniform stored on your phone

· and many more photos in just a bra 

· you go down on her so often cause you know Nate doesn’t do that for her 

· Cassie can’t believe you eat her out more often than she gives you blowjobs 

· when Nate found out you guys were fucking around while they were on a break he was pissed 

· he thought he could intimidate you into staying away from her 

· you made some stupid comment about how at least she leaves satisfied after sex with you

· which turned the situation into a full on brawl at school

· you guys both got detention for a week 

· but Maddy thought you standing up to Nate was super hot

· and you guys ended up fucking in the school bathroom 

· Cassie tells her she should just start dating you instead 

· she never stops talking about you and the sex you guys are having 

· and is clearly in it for more than just an orgasm 

· but she’s still hung up on Nate so your relationship remains to be nothing but friends with benefits


	3. The classroom (nsfw)

You had developed a crush on Maddy at a young age. 

She’d come over for sleepovers all the time with your sisters and your twin Lexi was quick to pick up on your crush. 

She accidentally let it slip when you were 13. 

“Let’s watch ‘I know what you did last summer’,” Cassie suggested one night as they were picking out a movie. 

“Where’s Y/N? He always disappears when I come over,” Maddy questioned. 

“Because he has a massive crush on you,” Lexi mumbled without thinking. 

“He has a crush on me? How cute,” Maddy awed. 

At that moment you had snuck downstairs to grab a soda hoping the girls wouldn’t notice you. 

“Hey Y/N,” Cassie said purposely outing you now knowing that you were crushing on her friend. 

“Hey,” you said shyly looking at Maddy. 

“We’re gonna watch a movie you should join us, you can sit right here next to me,” Maddy teased patting the spot on the couch next to her. 

“I gotta go,” you said blushing and rushing back upstairs making them all laugh. 

From that day on Maddy took any chance to tease you and your crush. 

When you were 16 you were sitting at the lunch table copying Lexi’s history notes. 

“You gotta big test tomorrow right? Maybe I can help you study,” Maddy grinned putting her hand on your thigh, “or we can do other things than study.”

You gulped and quickly got up from the table. 

“Oh come on Y/N, I’m just messing with you,” she laughed. 

You were hurrying off, holding your textbook in front of your growing erection. 

Maddy decided to follow you, thinking she might have taken it too far this time. 

She saw you enter an empty classroom and when she stepped inside you were breathing heavily leaning over the teachers desk. 

“Hey you okay?” She asked concerned. 

You looked at her for a moment and you were done with the teasing. 

You walked up to her and kissed her like you had wanted to for years. 

Maddy instantly relaxed into the kiss and put her hands on your biceps. 

You had no idea where this was going but with her lips on yours you couldn’t care less. 

Guiding her back to the desk you lifted her up and she sat atop it, wrapping her legs around your waist. 

“You’ve been making fun of me for having a crush on you for years,” you mutter in between kisses. 

“If I had known you were this good of a kisser I would have done this a long time ago,” she giggles. 

You sat there making out for a few minutes when Maddy reached her hand down to your crotch and felt your erection through your jeans. 

“You want to have sex?” She asks with a smirk. 

“We’re in a classroom,” you say out of breath.

“So?” She says raising an eyebrow and undoing your jeans. 

You gasp when her hands grips your hard cock, you had touched yourself so many times thinking of this moment. 

“Damn you’re big,” she says as she strokes you. 

You don’t know what to say so you kiss her again fumbling with the hem of her dress. 

She raises her hips enough for you to tug her dress up above her waist and her panties down her legs. 

“Fuck you’re so hot,” you say seeing how wet she is, “but I don’t have any condoms." 

"I’m on birth control,” she assures you, “but just like pull out to be safe." 

You nod your head and touch her with two fingers and she moans as they explore her. 

Collecting her arousal on your fingers you coat your cock making it easier to slip inside her. 

You grab her hips and pull her into you so your waists are pressed against each other. 

Maddy is moaning loudly as you quickly thrust into her so you kiss her to muffle the sounds. 

One of your hands palms her chest through her dress and as much as you would love to see her bare breasts you know you don’t have the time. 

She’s digging her nails into the back of your neck, the desk shaking under her. 

Your hand travels down her body, finding her clit and making firm circles over it with your fingertips. 

Maddy throws her head back in the new sensation of pleasure. 

You nip at her neck and shoulder and in minutes she’s clenching around your cock. 

Her thighs are trembling as you fuck her through her orgasm and you can’t hold back any longer. 

You pull out of her and jerk yourself off as you’re spurting out onto the poor teachers desk. 

You’re coming down from your highs when the bell rings signalling lunch is over. 

"Shit,” you say putting your cock back in your jeans and desperately looking for something to clean your cum off the desk. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Maddy says pulling her panties up and smoothing out her dress making herself presentable. 

“Mr. Jones deserves it for almost failing me last year,” she says taking your hand and leading you out of the classroom before anyone finds you. 

“Call me later, we are definitely doing that again,” she winks at you and heads off to her next class leaving you completely in disbelief at what just happened. 

Mr. Jones was then hellbent on finding out what hooligans fucked on his desk but he never figured out it was you and Maddy who soon Lexi and Cassie discovered were now dating.


	4. The party drabble (nsfw)

Maddy always had a way of getting under your skin. 

Everyone knew the two of you had a thing but Maddy refused to call it a relationship, you just fucked. 

You were at the house party of some football player whos parents were out of town and of course you danced together. 

Just like of course she did everything she could to turn you on. 

Her back was currently to your front and unlike during the previous songs she closed the space in between you and pressed her ass directly into your crotch. 

She waited until the next song to turn around and do it again, and then again grinning as she felt your growing bulge with each nudge. 

You grabbed her hips and held her into you, “see what happens if you rub your ass on me like that again,” you practically growled. 

“What are you gonna do? Fuck me?” She said raising an eyebrow. 

Once again she turned around and rubbed her ass against you which hit you’re breaking point. 

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do,” you said grabbing her arm and leading her upstairs to the nearest available bedroom you could find. 

You had her on her hands and knees, fucking her from behind on some random persons bed, her moans so loud you couldn’t tell if the music from the party was loud enough to cover it. 

Not that either of you cared who heard. 

When you were done with her Maddy was quite proud of herself for making you so desperate for her and even prouder that she had convinced you that you were the one who won tonight which was her plan all along.


	5. After sex drabble (nsfw)

A few months ago you had been banned from the Perez household after Maddy’s mom had caught you guys having sex which meant the two of you were always hanging around your place instead. 

Privacy wasn’t any easier thanks to having two sisters that Maddy also happened to be very close with but at least your mom was always too drunk to notice her sneaking in. 

You decided to call it a day after giving her three consecutive orgasms and she was looking around for her clothes to go home. 

Laying in bed still naked you watched her walk around gathering wrinkled clothes and putting them back on. 

“Help me find my shirt I can’t walk out of here half naked,” she said with everything but her shirt on. 

“Like Cassie or Lexi doesn’t know what we just did,” you chuckled. 

“I know my tits are amazing but I’d prefer you to be the only Howard to see them,” she laughs, “and there’s no way your mom just slept through all that." 

"She’s been drinking whisky since nine am she did not hear a single moan you made,” you say finding her shirt peaking out from under your bed. 

She slips the shirt back, checking her hair and makeup in the mirror before taking in one last look of you naked. 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” she says kissing you, “and I’ll see you tomorrow night,” she says playfully smacking your cock. 

“Get out of here,” you laugh grabbing a pair of boxers. 

When she exits your room Lexi is glaring at you from her and Cassie’s room, “you’re buying me ear plugs for Christmas!” She yells across the hall.


	6. Heart eyes and a wet pussy (nsfw)

“He’s probably only six inches,” Cassie says casually. 

“No way, do you see that bulge? He’s eight inches minimum,” Maddy says checking you out while you run around on the field during soccer practice. 

“Ashley hooked up with him at a party once and said he’s super girthy too, tore her pussy to shreds,” Kat added as the girls watched from the bleachers. 

Maddy was getting turned on just thinking about you railing her. 

“Don’t only porn stars have dicks that big,” Lexi asks innocently. 

“I’d pay to watch a porno with Y/N in it, I bet he can make a girl cum so hard she blacks out,” Maddy cracks. 

“Why don’t you just fuck him yourself and find out,” Cassie teases. 

“Yeah Maddy, you already got heart eyes and a wet pussy for him just go for it already,” Kat adds. 

Lexi laughs awkwardly but Maddy looks down at you, seeing your dick swing in your shorts. 

“I dare ya,” Cassie says with an eyebrow raise. 

“Challenge accepted,” Maddy says noticing you smiling at her and she gives you a wave, “I’m gonna fuck him." 

That friday Maddy comes to your soccer game in which you score the winning goal that gets your team into the semi finals. 

You were the last one in the locker room, the rest of your teammates already heading over to Jake’s for the celebration party. 

"Hey Y/N,” a voice says and you turn around to see Maddy standing there. 

“Hey Maddy, you know this is the boy’s locker room right? No girls allowed,” you joke. 

Maddy looks you up and down, you have no shirt on and sweat is dripping down your abs. 

“I thought you might want to celebrate that epic win of yours,” she says strutting towards you. 

“I was just on my way to Jake’s if you need a ride,” you say not picking up on what she was getting at. 

“Actually,” she says putting her hand on your abs, “I was thinking of a more… private celebration." 

"What exactly are you thinking Maddy,” you gulp. 

She grins and bites her lip, getting to her knees and running her hand over your bulge. 

“Maddy,” you mutter. 

“Do you want me to stop?” She asks giving you puppy dog eyes. 

“No,” you say low. 

She pulls your shorts and boxers down, eyes going wide when she sees your cock. 

“Fuck. I knew you’d be big,” she says running her fingers along the long thick shaft. 

“You don’t have to do this,” you mumble as she wraps her hand around you and strokes so you get hard. 

“Oh I want to, I really want to,” she replies. 

After a couple of minutes of stroking she has your cock rock hard so she swirls her tongue around the tip and takes you between her lips. 

You moan as she begins to suck you off and you lean against the lockers just to be able to stay up right. 

You’re too big for her to take all of you in her mouth but she takes more than you thought she could. 

The tip of your cock hits the back of her throat and she gags a little but continues with her actions, firmly stroking the remaining inches with her hand. 

“Maddy,” you moan and she releases you from her lips. 

“Yes?” She asks. 

“Can I fuck you?” You practically beg. 

She gets to her feet and drops her shorts, revealing the lacy thong she has on. 

“You really want to fuck me?” She questions. 

“Please,” you grunt. 

She turns around and shows off her ass, slowly lowering her thong, you can see her thighs are glistening with how wet she is. 

You reach out to grab and squeeze her ass, pulling you towards her, she moans feeling your massive cock pressing against her back. 

You turn her around, lifting her up with ease and holding her against the lockers. 

“Oh fuck,” she groans as the tip of your cock enters her and you begin a slow steady rhythm. 

You kiss at her neck, moving down to nip at her chest that’s showing through her low cut blouse. 

“Just like that,” she moans, holding onto your shoulders as more of you slides in. 

She pulls you up to kiss her, it’s sloppy but it turns you on both even more. 

“Do you know how long I’ve dreamt of fucking you,” you tell you never slowing your pace. 

The lockers under her are rattling, and there’s a knob pressing into her back but you feel so good inside her she doesn’t even care. 

“I’ve had so many dreams about you Y/N, you always get me so wet and I touch myself thinking about you,” she says kissing you again. 

You continue to thrust quickly into her, her words spurring you on and Maddy’s legs gripping your waist tightly. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum,” she shouts. 

You give her a few long rough thrusts pounding her with nearly all of your cock. 

She moans loudly when she climaxes, her pussy clamping down on your cock. 

Your both breathing heavy as you make her orgasm last as long as possible but feeling her walls pulse around you brings you over the edge. 

You hastily pull out of her and set her down, stroking your cock so fast you shoot out onto the lockers and it splashes back. 

By the time you finally make it the party it’s nearly midnight, not only did you have sex again in the locker room showers you also did it in your car outside of Jake’s house. 

“Nine inches,” Maddy blurts out as she dances with her friends. 

“What?” Cassie says over the music. 

“Y/N, he’s nine inches and girthy as fuck,” Maddy grins. 

Cassie and Kat both gasp and they drag her to the kitchen where it’s more quiet. 

“Girl dish,” Kat states. 

“We fucked in the locker room after the game… then the showers and his car,” Maddy says proudly. 

“Oh my god,” Cassie exclaims. 

“He was so big I thought my pussy was going to burst, he’s a grower and a shower,” she went on. 

“Jesus Christ,” Kat laughs. 

“And when he went down on me, god that tongue was just as incredible,” she fawns. 

“I can’t wait to tell Lexie,” Cassies says excitedly. 

“Where is Lexie?” Maddy asks. 

“She’s at home studying or making out with Rue who knows what’s going on with them anymore,” Cassie shrugs off. 

“Well you can also tell her that Y/N and I are also going on a date tomorrow night,” Maddys flaunts. 

“Get that dick girl,” Cassie says giving Maddy a high five and they return to the dance floor. 

All of your teammates are applauding you on your winning goal but you’ve tuned them all out only thinking of Maddy. 

You see Maddy across the room and make your way through the crowd. 

“Can I have this dance?” You ask as she dances with her friends. 

“It would be my pleasure,” Maddy says winking at Cassie and Kat.


	7. Heart eyes and a wet pussy part 2 (nsfw)

You and Maddy had been dating for a few months now and the intensity during sex was only getting higher. 

She had let you fuck her in every way possible and she was getting better and better at taking your massive cock. 

During spontaneous sex and certainly during quickies you couldn’t get all the way in but when you had the time to properly get her wet and ready she could easily take all nine inches of you. 

During prom Maddy had dragged you to the bathroom so you could go down on her after being turned on by dancing with you and your fitted tux. 

Her dress was hiked up and your head was between her legs as she sat on the counter making sounds that thankfully were being drowned out by the music playing in the gym. 

You had two fingers pumping into her while you sucked on her clit, her heel digging into your back. 

You’re so entranced by the way she was moaning that you don’t even notice Maddy taking her phone out and taking a picture of you. 

Out in the gym her friend’s receive a picture in the group chat of your head buried deep between her thighs. 

“I need you to fuck me,” she groaned as she sets her phone to the side. 

You get back to your feet, undoing your slacks and freeing your hard cock. 

You use some of her arousal as lube to coat your cock and slip it inside her. 

Maddy kisses you and tastes herself on your tongue making her groan. 

After a few minutes of slowly thrusting into her you get your every inch of your cock in her. 

You’re roughly fucking her when the bathroom door swings open, standing there is Cassie and Kat while Maddy is a moaning mess. 

“Let them see your cock,” Maddy tells you. 

You pull out of her and your cum soaked cock is shiny with a vein throbbing down the shaft. 

“Holy shit,” both Cassie and Kat gasp seeing how massive you really are. 

“I get to fuck that,” Maddy winks. 

Cassie takes a picture of your junk and Kat laughs dragging her out of the bathroom. 

“You think they were impressed?” You grin. 

“Cassie will definitely be jerking off to that picture later,” Maddy says pulling you back to her, “now get back to railing me." 

"Maybe you should send a video and make them even more jealous,” you suggest with a sly smile. 

“Now that’s hot,” Maddy smirks. 

Once you get back to a quick steady pace Maddy grabs her phone and takes a video of you obliterating her pussy. 

Cassie and Kat’s phone ding again and they are in shock and simultaneously aroused watching their best friend get pounded by her boyfriend with the horse cock.


	8. Show me you love me (nsfw)

Tw: mentions of abuse and blood

“You fucked Y/N didn’t you,” Nate says accusing Maddy. 

“What the fuck are you talking about,” Maddy replies confused. 

“You’re always at his house, you’re fucking him behind my back I know it,” Nate says getting angier. 

“Because he’s my best friend asshole, the only person I’m fucking is you and I don’t even know why I am if you’re gonna be such a little bitch just because I have friends,” she spits back. 

Nate quickly backs Maddy up into a corner, his hand over her throat, “don’t you dare talk to me like that you whore." 

Maddy apologizes and they don’t speak to each other for the rest of the night but Nate doesn’t let it go. 

A few days later he spots you after school, you hug Maddy goodbye as she’s off to cheer practice and he’s furious. 

When Maddy is gone he storms up to you and pushes you into the lockers. 

"What the fuck Nate,” you yell at him

“You’re fucking my girlfriend,” he shouts throwing a punch at you. 

“Maddy and I are just friends,” you say fighting back. 

“Liar,” he says punching you straight in the nose. 

Blood is starting to drip down your face but you don’t give up. 

You have your arms around his neck choking him out but he backs up and slams you into the lockers and you fall to the ground. 

He’s kicking your abdomen when a teacher finally sees what’s going on. 

“Hey! Nate Jacobs’ knock it off,” he says pulling Nate off of you. 

Maddy and some of the other cheerleaders who heard the commotion came running to see what was going on. 

When Maddy sees you on the ground she hurries to your side. 

“What the fuck did you do Nate!” She yells at him. 

“Go to the principal’s office Mister Jacobs. Now,” the teacher orders. 

Nate huffs and wipes the blood off of his busted lip and goes to the principal’s office with the teacher but not before giving you and Maddy and a glare.

Maddy helps you off the ground and you lean on her as you limp to the nurses station. 

The nurse checks you for a concussion as Maddy cleans the blood off your skin and disinfects the cuts. 

“It doesn’t appear you have a concussion Y/N but take it easy for the next few days okay,” she tells you. 

Once your nose finally stops bleeding Maddy drives you home and thankfully your parents are still at work so you don’t have to tell them what happened quite yet. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Maddy asks sitting you down on your bed. 

“I’m fine,” you say annoyed. 

“The fuck happened between you two,” Maddy questions. 

“He thinks we’re fucking,” you tell her. 

“Seriously? He’s still on that shit? I told him we’re just friends,” Maddy groans. 

“He’s a douchebag Maddy he’s not gonna listen to you,” you say rolling your eyes. 

“He’s not that bad,” Maddy says low. 

“Not that bad? Look what he did to me Maddy! And I know he hurts you too, he’s a horrible person and he doesn’t deserve you,” you say standing up from your bed and pacing around. 

“You don’t get to say who I should and shouldn’t be with,” Maddy throws back. 

“I know I don’t but I love you Maddy and it kills me seeing you being treated this way!” You yell without thinking. 

“You love me?" 

It finally hits what you blurted out and you just go with it, "of course I love you, I have for years but Nate groomed you into thinking he’s what’s good for you,” you continue. 

Maddy looks up at you, not saying a word. 

“Please say something,” you say stopping in front of her. 

“I… I love you too." 

You let out a breath and lean down to kiss her, her hands instantly go to your neck and pulls you down on top of her. 

"Maddy,” you say as she takes your shirt off. 

“Show me you love me Y/N, show me that you’re better for me than Nate,” she says gently running her finger over your bruised bottom lip. 

She moves back against the pillows while you kiss down her neck, tearing her shirt open and palming her chest through her bra. 

Your side hurts where Nate had kicked you as you remove all of your clothes but Maddy is there with you and you forget about the pain. 

Your hands are calloused and your knuckles cut but Maddy doesn’t care, your touch is still gentler than Nate, or any man really, had ever touched her before. 

Spreading her legs apart you ease the tip of your cock inside her. 

“Y/N,” she moans as more of you enters her. 

Her hands go to your shoulders, roaming the expanse of your back as you begin thrusting. 

She can’t kiss you with the amount she’s moaning so you move down to her neck. 

Your arms are weak but somehow you’re keeping yourself up above her, determined to show her the love you’ve had for her for so long. 

Maddy gasps when you switch to a few long slow thrusts, licking and sucking at her nipples. 

When your lips disappear from her chest her nipples are hard and peaked in the cold air and she feels it in the pit of her stomach. 

“You are so fucking beautiful Maddy,” you tell her. 

Maddy is holding back tears from everything that’s happened as you fuck her, going back to your previous fast rhythm. 

She reaches a hand down, rubbing firm circles over her clit until she cums. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” she moans. 

When her high subsides you pull out of her, quickly stroking your cock until you’re cumming onto her stomach. 

Your whole body gives out and you fall to the side of her, laying on your back and breathing erratic. 

Maddy smiles and lays her head on your chest, “I’m gonna break up with Nate, for real this time."


	9. Best birthday ever (nsfw)

“What the fuck am I going to get Y/N for his birthday.” Maddy sighs. 

Her and the girls are in the bathroom, fixing their hair and makeup before school starts. 

“Just give him sex, what guy doesn’t want sex for his birthday,” Cassie shrugs. 

“We already have a lot of sex,” Maddy replies, “it won’t be different from any other day.”

“So give him anal,” Kat says wiping away some excess lipstick. 

“Yeah he’s always staring at your ass,” Cassie adds, “he would absolutely fuck you in the ass.”

“I do have a great ass,” Maddy grins, turning around and admiring herself, “I’m gonna let him fuck my ass." 

"Don’t forget the lube,” Kat laughs. 

The night of your birthday comes around and Maddy is in your lap, making out and grinding into you. 

“You want to fuck my ass?” She says breathing heavy. 

“Wait what?” You say surprised. 

She pulls away from you and stands up, slipping her pants down and revealing the thong she’s wearing that doesn’t even cover anything.

She does a twirl, showing you her ass and you instantly get hard. 

“I- I don’t know Maddy,” you say shifting on your bed. 

“Why not? I thought you would want it,” she says a little disappointed. 

“People always talk like girls who do anal are whores and I don’t want you to think I think any less of you because I love you,” you explain. 

“Baby, I don’t care what people say, if you want to do this then I want to do it too,” she says kissing you sweetly. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” You ask. 

“Yes,” she nods and smiles, “I trust you." 

You continue to make out until your clothes are all gone and get yourselves into position. 

You’re standing behind her as she’s on her hands and knees with her ass in the air, it’s truly a sight to see. 

"You want to fuck me Y/N?” She says rubbing her ass against your hard cock. 

You’re speechless seeing her incredible ass in front of you and feeling it rub your cock. 

“I already know you’re gonna love the way it feels with your cock in my ass,” she says letting your cock slide between her cheeks, “go ahead, touch me.”

You reach out and grab her ass, rubbing her cheeks and squeezing her making your cock leak. 

“Can I- Can I put it in?” You ask nervously. 

“I bought some lube, it’s in my purse,” she tells you. 

You find her purse on the floor and fish out the lube, getting back to your spot behind her. 

You apply more lube than probably needed but the last thing you want to do is hurt her. 

Once ready you push the tip inside, and she groans so you immediately pull out. 

“No, no that was a good noise,” she assures you. 

You gulp and let the tip open her up again, “you’ll tell me if it hurts right?”

“Yes,” she tells you before letting out a moan. 

You push more of your cock inside her and thrust slowly. 

“Oh fuck that feels so good,” she moans. 

“You want me to go harder?” You ask. 

“God yes,” she replies so you take hold of her hips and thrust faster. 

She arches her back and you’re entire cock is in her now, it’s better than you ever could have fantasized about. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” you say running your hand down her back. 

“I want you to pull my hair,” she says grunting with you pounding into her. 

You take her hair in your hand and tug slightly making her moan at the sting. 

She throws her head back, letting you know to pull harder so you tug on her hair once again. 

You and Maddy weren’t new to rough sex but this was an entirely new experience and you didn’t want to go overboard. 

Maddy is a moaning mess as you tug on her hair every few thrusts and fuck her with just enough roughness to make the bed shake. 

You want to make sure Maddy cums so you release her hair and your hand goes between her legs, inserting two fingers inside her pussy the best you can at this position. 

Maddy cries out as your cock is thrusting into her and your fingers are now pumping in her pussy, her own hand automatically goes down to her clit giving her so much pleasure her vision starts to go fuzzy. 

The stimulation from every angle makes her cum harder than ever before as it drips down your hand. 

“Oh fuck,” you say as it brings you even closer to your own climax. 

You pull out of her, quickly stroking your cock until your cumming on her ass, your stomach tensing as you watch it dribble down her cheeks. 

“Happy birthday baby,” she says relaxing her stance after being thoroughly fucked. 

“Best birthday ever,” is all you can say back.


	10. Size queen Maddy headcanons (nsfw)

· Maddy is a size queen and not ashamed of it 

· if you’re under 7inchs you can go down on her sure but she won’t fuck you

· so you’re 9inch cock makes her quite happy

· and when you’re hard it can get up to 11inchs which gets her that much more wetter

· you can ruin her insides by fucking her 

· and the girth stretches her out to the brim

· when she gives you a handjob she has to use both hands 

· and with all the giant cocks she’s fucked she’s become a pro at giving you blowjobs 

· you have to properly work her up and use lots of lube to do anal

· or else she’ll end up in the hospital

· not that either of you would be embarrassed by that 

· you’re both very proud of your sex injuries 

· you tease her that puberty may make you even bigger

· Maddy can get off on that thought alone 

· and she does

· all of Maddy’s dildo’s are huge

· one time you jerked off while watching her ride an 8inch dildo

· her riding you is your favorite position because watching every inch of your cock disappear inside her gives you a special knot in your stomach

· and you can also see the tip poking through her stomach

· your dick can’t fit in one photo so when you sext you send her all sorts of videos of you jerking off 

· Maddy uses a vibrstor to get herself off to videos of you stroking your massive cock

· you can’t wear shorts in public because your dick will literally hang out the leg 

· but sometimes Maddy will watch you play basketball in your driveway

· and your cock is swinging around and she gets so turned on 

· so she blows you without even having to take your shorts off

· or Maddy will be relaxing in a pool chair while you take a swim

· you climb out the pool, water dripping off of you and your cock showing 

· and you end up fucking Maddy right there on the chair

· you and Maddy stay together throughout college 

· and like you teased all those years before you actually did bigger 

· after puberty you made it to double digits and had a whole 10inchs to fuck Maddy with

· and your cock never fails to satisfy your beautiful size queen


	11. Himbo boyfriend headcanons (nsfw)

· literally no one was surprised when Maddy started dating the school’s resident himbo 

· you were exactly her type

· hunky and dumb

· but a total sweetheart 

· your jackets are huge on her

· and when she sleeps over she’ll walk around in your t shirt in the morning and they go down to her knees

· you’re constantly telling her how beautiful she is 

· bringing her her favorite foods when she’s sad or on her period 

· she asked you to go to the store and get her tampons and there were so many choices you asked a stranger which were the best 

· “your girlfriend is pretty lucky, my boyfriend won’t even step foot in this aisle" 

· you ended up coming back with three different kinds of tampons and lots of sweets and snacks 

· she’s always sitting in your lap

· teachers threaten to give you detention all the time for too much PDA

· because if Maddy is in your lap chances are you’re making out

· she feels like a princess when you carry her around 

· and so safe when your big arms are wrapped around her

· "holy shit babe I got a 67% on the history test!" 

· "congrats babe we should celebrate!" 

· Maddy, Cassie and Kat always making jokes/comments that you don’t totally understand 

· but you smile anyways 

· and Maddy loves your smile

· you’ve had to hold Maddy back from fighting bitches in the hallway that talk shit to her

· one time a girl called you stupid and Maddy was ready to tear her head off 

· "no one talks about my man like that you cunt" 

· sexting with Maddy is frequent

· just a picture of your massive cock is enough to get her off

· and she’s always sending you pictures of her in lingerie 

· lots of car sex 

· her blowing you in the backseat during lunch break

· or you fingering her while you drive her home

· if you touch her thighs she’s instantly wet

· she loves riding you 

· and you can pound her until she can’t walk 

· your friends don’t even bother asking where you are at parties anymore 

· if there’s an empty bedroom you and Maddy are fucking


	12. Hoodie drabble

For months now your clothes had been mysteriously disappearing but you just deemed it to be someone down at the laundromat stealing from machines. 

Your t-shirts didn’t really bother you but today you couldn’t find your favorite hoodie which was far more irritating. 

You nearly tore your bedroom apart looking for it, in your closet, under your bed, anywhere it could possibly be you searched with no luck. 

After giving up you headed to Maddy’s, maybe you had left it there by accident. 

Her mom let you in and you went upstairs to her room.

When you entered you saw Maddy asleep in bed which made you smile, but then you saw what she was sleeping in. 

Your favorite hoodie. 

You shook your head and climbed into bed behind her, Maddy instantly relaxing into you. 

“Hi,” she said still half asleep. 

“You’re in my hoodie,” you chuckled. 

“Yeah,” she said intertwining your hand with hers. 

“I’ve been looking for it all day." 

"I stole it last week,” she giggles. 

“I can tell,” you say kissing her cheek. 

“I like that it smells like you,” she says turning her head just enough to kiss you chastely, “it helps me sleep better." 

"By chance are you also the thief that’s been stealing my t-shirts?" 

"Guilty,” she grins. 

“If you wanted my clothes to sleep in all you had to do was ask,” you laugh. 

“Stealing them was way more fun,” she says kissing you one more time, “now cuddle me, I was in the middle of my nap.”


	13. Nice time

You had been nervous about your date with Maddy all week, you were surprised she even said yes when you asked her out. 

You wanted everything to be perfect but still very fun and casual. 

There aren’t a whole ton of restaurants in town that would be considered upscale, if they didn’t have mice or cockroach infestations then that made it feel like fine dining. 

You took her to a little hole in the wall Italian place that as of yet didn’t have any food poisoning complaints and spent most of the meal talking about her upcoming cheerleading competitions. 

It wasn’t common for someone to want to talk about Maddy’s interests instead of their own. 

Afterwards you went to the movies which she assumed was code for hooking up in the dark rows but when her hand went to your thigh you innocently intertwined your fingers and kept watching the movie. 

She muttered she’d be right back and went to the restroom, reapplying her makeup and undoing another button on her blouse thinking she wasn’t doing enough for you yet. 

When she returned she once again attempted to make it to the center of your jeans and again she was stopped in her tracks with you just wanting to hold her hand. 

In the parking lot of the movie theater you talked more in your car, telling her how good the movie was and that the food from dinner was even decent too. 

“Do you want to go get ice cream or something? Or I could just take you home if that’s what you want,” you told her. 

“What if I want to kiss you instead,” she says with a raised eyebrow. 

“I want to kiss you too, if that’s okay,” you smile. 

Maddy leans in and kisses you, for the first few minutes it’s great, kissing the girl you’ve been crushing on for so long but then her hands wander. 

She starts kissing down your neck and slips a hand under your shirt and feels your stomach tense as you pull away. 

“What? Do you not think I’m hot?” She says confused. 

“Of course I think you’re hot, you’re gorgeous Maddy,” you tell her. 

“Then why don’t you want to have sex with me?” She blurts. 

“Maddy, I didn’t ask you out so we could hook up, I asked you out because I really like you and I wanted to show you a nice time,” you explain. 

“Guys don’t invite girls like me out for a nice time, they always have a motive and that motive is sex." 

"I mean sure would I like to eventually have sex with you when we feel comfortable with each other? Yeah. But seriously Maddy, that’s not why I asked you out tonight. There’s no ulterior motives I swear." 

"Now I feel stupid,” she says embarrassed. 

“It’s alright,” you chuckle, “I get it, the guys here are shitty but if you’re up for it we can still go get ice cream before I take you home." 

"I’d like that, I’d also like a second date with you,” she says shyly. 

“I’d really like a second date with you too,” you say kissing her cheek.


	14. A to Z smut game (nsfw)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Maddy isn’t used to aftercare, normally guys just leave as soon as they finish so it took her some time to be comfortable even cuddling with you after sex.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Her ass, she will wear anything that shows skin but her ass she especially wants to flaunt. Her favorite body part of yours is your stomach, she always loves when you’re shirtless. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Maddy has plenty of pictures on her phone of her covered in your cum. She’ll send them to you in the middle of class telling you how she can’t wait to get you alone. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Maddy loves anal, she makes sure she is pretty much always ready for it and cums the hardest when you eat her out before fucking her in the ass. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

She’s very experienced, she has a whole list of guys she’s hooked up with and is proud of it. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

Her being held against a surface as you’re fucking her. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Serious, again she’s so used to sex being purely for pleasure (usually for whatever guy she’s hooking up withs pleasure) that if anything happens that you’d find funny she just gets insecure that she ruined the moment. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Maddy gets waxed on the regular. She’d never judge another woman for having hair but she puts a lot of pressure on herself to be perfect and to her that means being completely hairless.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

She doesn’t really care about romance, sex is sex she’s having it to get fucked not for the passion. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Maddy jerks off all the time, she’s had to finish herself severely less now that she’s with you and you actually make her cum but she still enjoys playing with herself when you’re not around to get her off. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

As willing as she is to try out any kink you have she really doesn’t need anything out of the ordinary to get off. She does love having her hair pulled though and will put it up in a ponytail specifically for you to pull on it while you fuck her. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Maddy will do it literally anywhere and she even prefers not having sex in a bed because it feels more exciting. Dressing room’s while showing off potential lingerie she might buy or in the locker room after a football game are her favorite. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Maddy’s biggest turn on is turning you on, she’ll be soaked by the time she’s done working you up especially if she just gave you a blowjob. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Guys often try to talk dirty to her by calling her a slut or a whore during sex but she really doesn’t like it, you’re the first person she’s been with that she actually feels comfortable telling she doesn’t like being called derogatory names in bed. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Before you she’d say giving because very few guys would actually go down on her but with you she’d say receiving because anytime your head is between her legs she knows she is in for an incredible orgasm. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rough, she likes it dirty and she likes to get bruised and scratched and have marks to remind her of you the next day. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Maddy will always have a quickie, she likes to tease you in public and take you anywhere possible to be alone to get you off. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Maddy will try anything and everything to make you happy. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Maddy doesn’t really care tor sex that last longer than 2 rounds. She’s usually fine after cumming the first time but will sometimes want you to make her cum twice if she’s not quite satisfied yet. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She has a variety of toys, for both use by herself and with you. You’ve received plenty of videos of her fucking herself with a dildo and you once made her blackout while using a vibrator on her clit while you fucked her. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Maddy is the biggest tease especially in public. She’ll wear clothes that show off so much skin to make sure you ogle her. She’ll sit in your lap and whisper in your ear to get you so hot and bothered she feels a boner poking her thigh. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Maddy is loud only because she thinks that’s what guys like. You could tell when you first started sleeping together that she was imitating the sounds she heard in porn but after a while you got her to moan more genuinely. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Thanks to her dance and cheerleading background she is quite flexible and can get in the craziest positions and she’ll be walking the next day like nothing happened. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

She’s slim and hairless, very proud of her ass and tits even with them being on the smaller side. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Maddy’s got a high sex drive, she is ready to fuck at any given moment, just say the word and her pants are coming off. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Maddy is out as soon as she cleans up. She’ll go to the bathroom then climb into bed next to you and put her head on your chest before passing out in your arms.


End file.
